Test systems for testing apparel items are known, for example, from WO-A-90/04772 (W. L. Gore & Associates, Inc.), or from WO-A-93/20437 (BASTIANELLI) (W. L. Gore & Associates (UK) Ltd.). These methods involve filling the apparel item, in both instances footwear, with water. In the '772 publication, the moisture vapour transmission rate through the fabric of which the shoe is made, is measured. In the '437 publication, a shoe construction is tested for leaks.
JP-A-58-21164 (HARADA) assigned to Toyo Boseki K.K. discloses a test apparatus for simulation of the effects of weather on clothes. This application discloses a wind tunnel to produce wind which is passed over a humidity bath. The apparel item is placed over a box containing a fluid which is intended to model the skin of the wearer of the apparel item.
JP-A-60-6863 (AMAMIYA) assigned to Unitaka K.K. teaches a pair of temperature and humidity control chambers. In the connecting outlet between the two chambers an item of apparel is placed and the effect of the climate on the apparel is determined by changing the conditions within each of the chambers separately from one another.
JP-A-58-88659 (HARADA) assigned to Toyo Boseki K.K. teaches an artificial skin plate consisting of a metal plate on a fluid container. The metallic plate has number of pores to model the sweat production of a human being.
An article in the German language magazine Schuh-Technik, 10/95, pp 16-20 entitled "Faktoren des Schutragekomforts--Bedeutung und Quantifizierung" by Prof. Dr. Bernhard KURZ describes the importance of determining accurate measurements of the effect of climate on the wearer of apparel items. The described test system consists of a climate chamber in which the humidity and temperature can be varied in accordance with the conditions that are to be tested.
In order to make accurate measurements of the comfort of various apparel items, it is also necessary to be able to model the effects of sweating of the wearer of the item. Until now, the available test bodies have not accurately modelled the effect of sweating. The bodies have either relied on forcing conditioned air through the fabric or by using a heated, damp surface.
At this point it should be noted that the term "conditioned air" is to be understood as referring to a gas--in particular a gas mixture such as that found in air--in which water vapour has been added in controlled amounts and the gas has been heated to desired values. Such a system is known from JP-A-21164 (HARADA) or from EP-A-0 604 874 (SHOFNER et al) assigned to Zellweger Uster, Inc. By conditioning the air, various climates can be simulated ranging from tropical climates to arctic climates. The gas mixture could, depending on the conditions to be modelled, be varied from the general composition of air to special compositions or by the use of other gases.